Christmas Kiss
by EmeraldTrees
Summary: Today was a special day. The snow was falling, and people were giving out kisses. Not the chocolate type, but more of the loving type. But Lucy Heartfilia confessed her love in a different way. The way she didn't want to. But she couldn't blame Mira for her matchmaking skills. But in the end, everyone lived a happily ever after. Rated T for language.


**A/N: AYYE! Happy {No pun intended} Christmas! I'm so excited! I hope you have a good Christmas and a Happy New Year! Enjoy!**

Today is a very special day. There was a white fluffy layer of snow in the ground. White glistening snow falling from the sky. Everyone was busy shopping for their lovers present. But not someone, no. Lucy Of Fairy Tail was too busy dreaming and sleeping. She was thinking of someone special... After all, it was Christmas, the perfect time of the year to kiss and give!

Suddenly, the window opened in distress. "...Huh?! Shit..." Lucy mumbled to herself as she got up to close the window.

As she was 'bout to, it was too late since a figure came crashing in.

Lucy squealed in horror. But good thing for her, she had the Lucy Kick. The figure flew from Lucy's bedroom to the kitchen. But a downside too, is that the figure was rapping her fridge, making it naked.

"KYA! Who are you and what do you want?!" Lucy said, trying to threatened it.

"Relax Luce! It's only me..." The Flame Head said, trying to take a bit out of the chicken.

"OII! Do you know how to use the door?!" Lucy said in frustration while trying to fall asleep.

"Nah! I think it's more fun to surprise someone than knock on the door."

Lucy was now REALLY frustrated. She couldn't bare any of this! But she kept the anger inside since she knew it was a special day, for him and her.

"Anyway, you do know what today is right?" Natsu asked.

"Christmas..." Lucy mumbled under the blanket.

"DING DING DING!" a figure with wings said.

"HAPPY?! YOU TOO?! OH NO...!" Lucy said in horror trying to hide her face.

 **x-X-x**

Lucy was too tired to get mad at them. After all, she stayed up writing her novel. She plans on doing a " _Special Edition For Christmas Only!"_. But she's too lazy to do it this year.

 _"Maybe next year," she thought._

"Hey... Luce..!" Natsu said with a sly smile.

"Ugh... What i-"

Natsu threw a snowball at her back. Making her feel cold, she returned the favor. After a few minutes, Happy decided to join in too.

 **x-X-x**

A distance away, Mirajane, or the _She-Devil_ , was smiling and giggling about the two of them.

 _"Aren't they cute? Maybe I'll be able to use my matchmaking skills today! After all, it IS Christmas," she thought._

"Hey Big Sis!" Someone with white short hair appeared.

"Hey Lisanna! What's happening?" Mira asked.

"Don't you mean what's up?" Lisanna questioned her Big Sis.

They laughed. "Isn't it the same thing?" Mira asked.

"I guess.." Lisanna replied.

 **x-X-x**

At a guild table, Juvia is seen giving, or trying, to give a hug to Gray, her major crush.

"Come on Gray~Sama! Don't make Juvia sad!" The bluenette said.

"IM NOT!" Gray said as he stripped down.

"OH COME ON! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON GRAY!" Cana cried out from another table, as she drank a barrel full of alcohol.

"Fuck! Get... Off... Of.. Me JUVIA!" Gray cried as he untangled Juvia.

Know, making Juvia upset, she was running to Mira and Lisanna.

"Oh! Way to go stripper!" Wakaba laughed.

 _"Pfft... Why should I care about Juvia...?" Gray thought as he put on his clothes._

 **x-X-x**

Cana couldnt help her drinking problem, so she ordered another barrel of alcohol.

"Hit me up with another one Mira!" Cana said as she threw her other barrel to the back.

Mira sighed, "You already had 3 barrels of alcohol Cana..."

"SO?!"

"Oii! You're not having any more until the party!" Mira screamed.

Cana scoffed. "Fine...!"

 **x-X-x**

Jellal and Erza were chatting in a corner, Jellal giving Erza her favorite cake, strawberry cake, maked Erza kissed him in the cheek.

 _"Fuck! What did I do?! I gave my childhood friend a kiss! Big mistake Erza! Big mistake!" Erza thought in embarrestment._

Jellal thought the same, but he smiled, thinking it wasn't a bad mistake.

So he leaned in to meet Erza's nose. Know, she has a tint of pink in her cheeks from embarrestment.

"J-J-Jel-"

Jellal placed his fingers in her mouth, making her speechless. He leaned in more, making their lips touch.

Erza knew this was wrong, kissing a comrade... But she enjoyed it. And plus, what's wrong kissing soemone you have feelings for? His lips were soft and warm. Erza decided to return the favor.

 **x-X-x**

Mira was now screaming of joy in the inside.

 _"YESSS! This is going great! Know, I only need Natsu to kiss Lucy, Carla and Happy, Gray and Juvia! This is going to be great!" She said in excitment._

"Uh... Big Sis? Is something wrong? What are you looking at?" Lisanna said as she turned her back in Mira's direction.

"OH! I see know!" Lisanna said while rolling her eyes playfully. "Whose next in your list?"

"There's... Natsu and Lucy... Carla and Happy... and Gray and Juvia," Mira mumbled as she looked down at her list.

Lisanna couldn't stop laughing, "Are you kidding me?! First of all, Natsu's too dense, Carla doesnt have any feelings for Happy, poor cat, and last, Gray is so sick of Juvia!"

Mira smiled at her sisters laugh, "Maybe so, but there's always the mistletoe techinque!"

Know, Lisanna stopped laughing, turned to look at Mira's eyes, and said, "You're truly a moster!"

They both laughed.

 **x-X-x**

Know, thanks to Elfman's help, there was a mistletoe, hanging in the entrance of the guild hall.

"A man can help! Man!" Elfman said while flexing his muscles.

The Strauss sister laughed, in a sarcastic way.

 **x-X-x**

After 15 full minutes playing around with the snow, the "couple" decided to go in for some hot cocoa.

"Oii! My back stings from the snowball! You went a bit too far!" Lucy said while scratching her back.

"I didn't really meant to... I though I wanted to sur-"

Everyone looked at them, they looked at each other, they weren't sure what was happening, but Mira sure did.

"Look above you guys," Mira said while she chuckled.

Lucy looked above, and was horrified! She didn't want her first kiss to be in front of the whole guild!

Lucy looked over Mira, anger in her eyes, "You! You did this! Right Mira?!"

Mira shrugged her shoulders innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about. Know, were waiting for the kiss!"

Lucy sighed. She looked over her right, Natsu was half-way passed out, so much effort to have a nice peaceful day, but you're not going to find it in Christmas...

Lucy took up the courage, looked at Natsu, and closed her eyes.

She pressed her face against his.

 **x-X-x**

As their lips touched, the whole guild melted.

"This is the best..!" Bisca said while holding hands with Alzack.

"Totally!" Alzack replied back.

"Daddy? Mommy? What's going on?!" Asuka asked in a panic.

"About time!" Erza said as glided through Jellal's hands.

"AYYE! Pull yourself together Erza!" Jellal said as he picked her up.

"THIS IS REALITY RIGHT?! THIS MOST BE REALITY!" Mira said while jumping around.

"Yep Sis!" Lisanna replied.

"Natsu's and Lucy are the man's!" Elfman said while brushing the tears away.

Evergreen sighed. "While Natsu might be a man, Lucy's NOT!"

 **x-X-x**

Natsu was just as surprised as Lucy was. But he enjoyed it all right. He put his hands around Lucy's head, making them come closer.

 _"I guess this is another way to confuse my love..." Lucy thought._

One thing for sure, everyone had a blast! Especially the new couple...

 **A/N: YAY! I finished! This took me a lot of time since I got distracted a lot... I couldn't help it! Oh well... This is also my first one-shot! If you guys want to know on what happened to the other people that Mira ships, I will gladly love to do it! I'm posting this in the 23rd since I wouldnt be posting any fanfictions in Christmas and Eve.**


End file.
